(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to barbell support apparatus which will permit unrestricted vertical motion of a barbell and its assembled weights or plates.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have utilized fixed stands for holding the barbell beforeand after the lift. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,668, U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,485 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,511.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,668 a barbell exercising device is disclosed having a fixed frame wherein the barbell is supported by its bar on the stationary frame and its limits of vertical travel are restricted.
In the present invention catch stands for the plates of a barbell are disclosed positioned below the normal vertical travel path of the barbell and the plates thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,485 an exercising bench is shown having elevated barbell support stands on either side thereof well above the normal vertical travel path of the barbell.
In the present invention safety stands are positioned well below the desirable travel path of the barbell and plates permitting unrestricted free movement thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,511 a multi-purpose exercising bench is disclosed having fixed barbell supports arranged substantially in the normal barbell travel path.
The present invention discloses movable adjustable safety stands for use with an exercising bench which in no way interferes with the vertical or horizontal travel path of the barbell or plates thereon, but will catch the plates if the barbell is dropped and thereby prevent injury to persons using the same.